The Quest for Wisdom Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Quest for Wisdom Part 2. Narrator: Our Planet Earth is a peaceful world where Friendship and Harmony was brought, Until Nightmare Moon appears and plans to take over. But then, Ransik gathers Twilight Sparkle and her friends to form a new group of heroes to fight against Nightmare Moon. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force. Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Ransik: What's going on here!? (notice the baby crib) Nadira, What's with that baby crib? So, Nadira whispers in her father's ear. Ransik: Dean Cadance and Shining Armor are having a baby!? Pinkie Pie: It's true, Ransik. Nadira: Just promise not to tell Twilight, Daddy. Ransik: My lips are sealed. Nightmare Moon: Well, I have a special job for you two, I want you to destroy the Harmony Power Rangers and I'll see to it You'll have your revenge on the Power Rangers who destroyed you. Vexacus: That should be easy enough. Serrator: Yes, Our revenge will soon be at hand. Ransik: That is the Wisdom Morpher. It was meant for the one who was chosen by the Element of Wisdom. Sunset Shimmer: Ransik, You know how much about it then anyone else, But does that mean I could be a ranger too? Ransik: You'll get your chance soon enough, Sunset. But you'll have to earn the right to claim the Wisdom Morpher. Sunset Shimmer: What can I do, Ransik? Ransik: To prove your worth for the Wisdom Morpher. You must go to Phaedos. There, You will meet the master warrior, Dulcea. That way, You'll learn more about using the Light Wisdom Keyblade. Sunset Shimmer: Wow, Planet Pheados. Just then, A strange warrior in a turquoise robe came to oppose Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: (gasps) Who're you!? Get back! The episode begins with Sunset Shimmer coming upon the strange warrior in a turquoise robe. Sunset Shimmer: I don't want any trouble, I'm a friend. (wields her Keyblade) ???: Hmm, The Light Wisdom Keyblade. I can see you are chosen to wield such a weapon, Show it to me. Sunset Shimmer: (comes forward a bit) Who are you? And how do you know about all of this? ???: Show me your power, Then, I'll tell you. Sunset shows the warrior shows the warrior the power of wisdom. Sunset Shimmer: How is this happening? Then, The warrior took off it's turquoise robe reveals to be Dulcea. Sunset Shimmer: (shocked and surprised) Are you the master warrior, Dulcea? Dulcea: Yes, I am. Tell me why have you come to Pheados? Sunset Shimmer: I've come to train here so I can earn my right to be the Wisdom Harmony Force Ranger. Dulcea: The last group of Power Rangers who came to Pheados survived and succeed it's attempt to reach the great power source. Sunset Shimmer: Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell and Kimberly Ann Hart. Dulcea: Exactly, And they've returned to earth and put a stop to the evil cosmic being, Known as Ivan Ooze. Sunset Shimmer: Dulcea, I've been chosen by the Element of Wisdom. And I ask if you will teach me to fight with my Keyblade. Dulcea: Very well, You deserve this opportunity to become a Wisdom Ranger. Sunset Shimmer: Thank you, Dulcea. I'm ready. Dulcea: Let's begin. Meanwhile at Nightmare Moon's lair. Nightmare Moon: Is the next resurrection ready yet, Sombra? Sombra: Yes, Nightmare Moon. They're on their way now. Then came the Org Generals, Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok and the Five Fingers of Poison, Rantipede, Gakko, Toady, Stingerella and Naja (who're on their Rinshi form). Retinax: Aww, Returned at last. Nayzor: I thought we'd never be brought back to life. Mandilok: How can we ever repay you, Sombra? Sombra: Nightmare Moon has a proposition for you all. Nightmare Moon: A pleasure to meet you all. Rantipede: What is your bidding, Nightmare Moon. Gakko: We want revenge on the Power Rangers who destroyed us. Toady: We'll do anything for our revenge. Nightmare Moon: And revenge you shall have, You'll start by defeating the Hamony Force Rangers. Stingerella: As you command, Nightmare Moon. Naja: Anything for revenge. Nightmare Moon: Now, We're getting somewhere. (evil laugh) Back on Planet Earth, Ransik was making sure the Wisdom Morpher is safe when Master Mao appeared in spirit. Ransik: Huh? Oh, Master Mao, What a surprise. Master Mao: Ransik, I've come to warn you about the Five Fingers of Poison, Rantipede, Gakko, Toady, Stingerella and Naja. They have returned. Ransik: Oh dear, This is serious. Master Mao: And so are the Org Generals, Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok. Nightmare Moon will stop at nothing. You must warn your rangers. And he vanished just as as Princess Shayla, Master Phant, Master Swoop and Master Finn arrived. Dean Cadance: Oh, Princess Shayla, Master Phant, Master Swoop, Master Finn. Good to see you all. Princess Shayla: Great to see you too, Cadance. Master Swoop: And yet, You two are expecting. Shining Armor: How'd you know that, Master Swoop? Master Swoop: I have the Spirit of the Bat, Shining Armor. I can since any kind of echo locating disturbances. Ransik: Anyway, It's great to see you all. Master Phant: We came as soon as Princess Shayla warned us about the Five Fingers of Poison. Master Finn: And those Org Generals. My son, RJ and the other rangers are on their way to help Twilight and her friends. Master Swoop: Same goes to the Wild Force Rangers. Ransik: Good, My rangers will need all the help they can get. Meanwhile, Twilight was about to check on Sunset. Twilight Sparkle: (using her cell phone) Hey, Sunset? It's Twilight. Are you there? Dahlia: It's no use, Twilight. She's at the planet phaedos to train with the master warrior, Dulcea. Twilight Sparkle: Will she be okay, Dahlia? Dahlia: We don't know yet. But we must keep our hopes up in her return home and earn the Wisdom Morpher. Back at Planet Phaedos, Dulcea was teaching Sunset how to use her powers while wielding her Light Wisdom Keyblade. Sunset Shimmer: (wielding her Light Wisdom Keyblade) HIYA! Dulcea: (blocking with her Staff) Very good, Sunset. Now, Feel the Element of Wisdom inside of you. Sunset Shimmer: Right. It took sometime, But Sunset was doing well at her training. Back on the Planet Earth, Ransik alerted Twilight and the others. Ransik: (on the communicator) Twilight, Come in. Twilight Sparkle: I hear you, Ransik. What's going on? Ransik: (on the communicator) Come to the secret lab, Right away. Twilight Sparkle: We're on our way. As Twilight and her friends came to the secret lab. Ransik: Thank you for coming, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: What's going on, Ransik? Fluttershy: And why're Princess Shayla, Master Phant, Master Swoop and Master Finn here? Ransik: It's the Org Generals, Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok And the Five Fingers of Poison, Rantipede, Gakko, Toady, Stingerella and Naja. It's seems that Nightmare Moon has brought them back. Cole Evans: We're going to need all the help we can get. Casey Rhodes: We have to do what we can to stop them. Rainbow Dash: All right. Twilight Sparkle: Sunset needs plenty of time to complete her training with Dulcea, And she'll have it. Robert James (RJ): My thoughts exactly, Twilight. Master Finn: Be careful out there, RJ. The Five Fingers of Poison may look stronger last you've fought them compared to the Org Generals. Robert James (RJ): No worries, Dad. We've defeated them once, And we can do it again. Merrick Baliton: RJ's right, Master Finn. Even my friends and I defeated the Org Generals. Master Swoop: Go, And good luck to you all. Applejack: Much Oblige, Master Swoop. Master Phant: Remember the Elephant Technique Lily and I've taught you, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: (as they bowed to each other) I remember, Master Phant. Princess Shayla: I hope Sunset is all right. Ransik: She'll be fine, Princess Shayla. The Element of Wisdom chose her for a reason. She'll return soon enough. Back at the Planet Phaedos, Sunset has completed her training. Sunset Shimmer: (panting) Yes. Dulcea: Well done, Sunset. You have completed your training. Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Dulcea. I couldn't have done it without you. Dulcea: You can always count on my loyalty anytime. But for now, It's all up to you and your friends back on earth. Sunset Shimmer: How am I suppose to get back home? Dulcea: Just work your magic and open the portal, You have the Element of Wisdom. Let it be your guide. So, Sunset place her right hand and opened the portal that leads her back to earth. Sunset Shimmer: Thanks agian, Dulcea. For everything. Dulcea: I wish you luck, Sunset. Sunset stepped into the portal and returned home. Meanwhile, The Org Generals and Five Fingers of Poison (now on their monster form) are causing trouble in the city. Pinkie Pie: Twilight, Look! Twilight Sparkle: We have to stop them! Let's go! Casey Rhodes: We're with you, Twilight! Cole Evans: For the earth! Mandilok: Now, It's time to destroy the earth! Naja: And bring fear to all humans! Twilight Sparkle: I wouldn't be too sure about that! Cole Evans: You three orgs will fail just like last time! Casey Rhodes: The same goes to the five of you! ???: I couldn't agree more! Everyone looked, It was Sunset Shimmer coming to help her friends. Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Everyone. I'm back! Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer! Pinkie Pie: She's back! Jarrod: Welcome home, Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Jarrod. To Be Concluded Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225